Falling Snow
by yumexxfuture mangakaxx
Summary: What will Tezuka and Ryoma do to handle his new life? How will they go through the hardships and and obstacles in their future? RyomaxTezuka Side Pairings: OishixEiji, InuiYanagi, SanadaYukimura Warning: Mpreg and YAOI!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**A/N: I know this prologue is awfully short and in this chapter, the characters are kind' OOC but please just bare with it. The characters will return to normal in the next chapter... (I hope) Well, this is the first time I'll be writing Mpreg fic... This will be dedicated to Gwyn-chan (Gwynhafra)..u If it weren't for her fic, Gifts, I would never have known about Mpreg fics.. And her fic, Data Tales, has deeply gives me inspiration..u So, please enjoy...**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Oishi and Tezuka walked down the streets together after they finished their work at Kantou General Hospital. Although Tezuka didn't show it, but Oishi knew that his best friend is brimming with happiness.

"You seem happy," Oishi stated.

"Aah," Tezuka replied.

"Ryoma's coming back after the US Open, isn't he?" asked Oishi. Tezuka simply nodded his head. "Tezuka, are you going to reveal it after that?"

"Reveal what?" Tezuka asked although he knew exactly what Oishi meant.

"Your relationship with Ryoma to your parents," Oishi answered.

"N-No," Tezuka said. 'I'm not ready;' he thought grimly, 'not ready to face what my family would say.'

Oishi put an arm on Oishi's shoulder. "You better tell them soon, Tezuka, before everything gets out of hand." The doctor-in-training looked at a redhead guy who was calling and waving at him.

"Syuichiro," Eiji called out his lover's name while waving at him.

"I'm coming, Eiji," Oishi shouted back. He then looked at his friend once again. "So, this is where we part, Tezuka. I hope you think deeply about what I told you."

"Aah," Tezuka said and both of them parted ways.

Oishi and Eiji walked towards a café, Oishi promised to take Eiji there for cakes. "So, what did you talked about with Tezuka, nya?"

"Just something I needed to say," Oishi replied, smiling. 'What will you do, Tezuka?'

* * *

Kevin was sitting on the couch, watching the television. "Che," he said to himself. "Ryoma is out and Ryoga and oyaji is doing something I so don't want to know." Changing the channel for the tenth time, he groaned, "I'm so bored."

Right after the Nationals, Nanjiroh had adopted Kevin Smith as his son. It's been seven years now, and Kevin is one of the tennis pros, along with Ryoma and Ryoga. The three of them are one again competing in the US Open with Nanjiroh as their coached. Now in US, they are staying at the house where the Echizen had lived when they lives in the States.

"I give up," Kevin said, turning off the television. Just then, he heard the door opened. Ryoma came into the house.

"Ryoma," Kevin said.

Without even looking at him, Ryoma said, "Call oyaji and Ryoga now."

Ryoma's voice was soft; Kevin barely managed to make it out. Ryoma acted not like himself, and something in his brother's voice worries him. "I-I'll call them now."

'I wonder what's wrong with him,' Kevin thought, walking towards their father's and Ryoga's secret room a.k.a the basement. "I can't believe you're my father and older brother," Kevin said to Nanjiroh and Ryoga respectively once he got close enough to them.

Nanjiroh and Ryoga were startled. They quickly hid their stash of 'dirty' magazines as they turned facing Kevin. "K-Kevin, what a surprise," Nanjiroh said.

"It's rare that you join us in our base," Ryoga added.

"Who'd want to do something disgusting like that?" Kevin said disgustedly. Nanjiroh and Ryoga felt like their hearts were struck by lightning.

"That's so cruel, hearing it from your mouth, Kev," Ryoga said with anime teas rolling down his face.

"Un, un," Nanjiroh nodded his head.

"Whatever it is, just follow me quickly. I think Ryoma wants to tell us something important."

Immediately Ryoga looked serious. "Is there something wrong with chibisuke?"

"That's what I want to find out," Kevin answered.

"I'm sure that seishounen is just fine," Nanjiroh said, putting his hands at the back of his head. Without warning, Kevin threw a magazine he found straight at Nanjiroh's face.

"_Mr. Echizen, I have a bad news for you," said the doctor._

"_What is it?" the tennis prodigy asked._

_The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry to say…but you won't be able to play tennis for awhile."_

_Ryoma felt like his heart stopped. "What? Why can't I play?"_

"_Mr. Echizen, it seems like you have an unusual case," the doctor said. "You—"_

"Ryoma," Ryoga said, snapping Ryoma out of his thought.

Ryoma looked up to find Ryoga and Kevin looking down at him worriedly. Nanjiroh silently whistled behind his two adopted sons, but everyone knows that he too was worried.

"You're here," Ryoma said. The three of them didn't say anything; they just pulled their chairs and sat in front of Ryoma, while Nanjiroh just leaned against the wall.

"Kevin said you wanted us here, chibisuke," Ryoga said. "Now tell us already, oyaji and I have something important to do." Kevin glared at his older brother. Ryoga quivered under Kevin's glare.

"I'm quitting the US Open," Ryoma announced.

Kevin stopped glaring at Ryoga and both of them looked at the younger Echizen; even Nanjiroh was looking at his son with a surprised look.

A few minutes later, Nanjiroh broke the tensioning silence with a laugh. "Hahaha, you got me there, seishounen."

Ryoga and Kevin relaxed a bit. "Mou, chibisuke, that's so not funny."

Ryoma stood up. "I'm serious; I won't be participating in the US Open." He started walking towards his room. "I'll be going back to Japan tomorrow."

Kevin clenched his fists. 'Damn, what does he think he's doing?'

* * *

Without even bothering to turn on the light, Ryoma lay down on his bed.

"_I'm sorry…but you won't be able to play tennis for awhile."_

Those words kept repeating in Ryoma's mind. 'I never thought I'll be put in this situation,' he thought. "Kunimitsu," he said softly. A few moments later, Ryoma drifted off to sleep.

Kevin silently closed the door to Ryoma's room. He decided not to disturb his younger brother. For some reason, the last few days Ryoma seems a little tired. He went back down to the living room, where his father is lying on the couch, reading one of his 'dirty' magazines, while Ryoga is sitting restlessly on the chair.

"He's asleep," Kevin said, pulling a chair and sat next to Ryoga.

Ryoga pulled his hair in frustration. "That is so not chibisuke," he said. "No matter what injuries he has, he would never back out from a match, even if it is just a practice match."

"Seishounen must have his own reasons," Nanjiroh said out of the blue.

Both Ryoga and Kevin looked at their father. "Oyaji…" they said.

Nanjiroh only kept his serious face for a few minutes though, before he yawned and stood up. "I better get a short nap myself." Putting the magazine under his armpit, he walked towards his room, saying, "Ah, pretty girls, all the pretty girls!"

Kevin's vein twitched. "That dirty old man!" he said, clenching his fist.

"But although he acts that way, oyaji is really worried about chibisuke," Ryoga said.

Kevin nodded his head. "Un," he said.

* * *

"Ryoma," Rinko said when she saw her son coming towards her.

"Okaa-san," Ryoma replied. He let go of his luggage as his mother pulled him in an embrace. "I was surprised when Ryoga called saying you're returning to Japan." She let go of Ryoma. "But it's really not like you to not participate in the US Open."

"I have my reasons," Ryoma said quietly.

Rinko smiled. "I know, and you'll tell me when the time comes." She hugged her son one more time and they walked to the car.

**yume: So...how was it? I know it is awfully short...but please bare with it..., I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up since I'm awfully busy..-'' but I'll try my best to update fast... Pls...the usual..R&R!**

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in POT, not even the nicknames. Kuni-bu is rightfully made by Genderfucked Angel and Ryo-chan...I'm not sure who started the nickname. So, that's it.**

**yume: Hi there..., Gwyn-chan, gomen for updating it today instead of Thursday.lol. After returning from Sabah, I caught a fever...(and thus that extended my school holiday)lol. Well guys, pls enjoy this fic...**

**Guidelines:**

**'Ohayou'- Good morning**

**'Okaa-san'- Mother**

**'Oba-san'- Aunt**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Ohayou," Nanako greeted Ryoma when she saw him coming into the kitchen.

"Ohayou," Ryoma greeted back.

"Here's your favorite Japanese breakfast," Nanako served Ryoma's favorite rice with grilled fish and miso soup. Although Nanako is now financially secured, she still lives with the Echizens'. That was because she fears that her aunt would be lonely when her uncle and three cousins went overseas for the tennis competitions.

"Thank you," Ryoma said as Nanako sat in front of him.

"Where is okaa-san?" Ryoma asked.

"Oh, oba-san went to work," Nanako answered.

"Oh, I see. So, Nanako-san, why aren't you at work?" Ryoma asked.

"I was given a day off since tomorrow I'll be going on a travel to the United States for work," Nanako answered. Ryoma just nodded his head and continued eating. Nanako smiled. "Ryoma-san, don't you want to go out?"

It's been three days since Ryoma returned to Japan and ever since than, he has been cooped up in the house. Ryoma didn't say anything but just continue eating.

"But I'm glad you returned though," Nanako said. Ryoma looked at her. "Oba-san would be lonely when I'm going on the travel."

"I'm going to the tennis court," Ryoma said, standing up. "Thanks for the food."

"Hai," Nanako said while taking the plates to the sink.

* * *

After taking his tennis gear, he went to the tennis court backyard. He started a rally with the wall.

"_This really is a unique case, Mr. Echizen," Dr. Charlie said. "Only a few people in the world has experience it."_

"_B-But…how could it happen?"_

"_Well, we're still looking for that answer," Dr. Charlie said. "However, you don't have to worry; I am also during researches about this."_

"_I see," Ryoma said._

"_If you don't mind, I need to ask you some questions," said the doctor. Ryoma nodded his head. "Who are you sex partner for the last two months?"_

_Ryoma gave a look that said 'like-hell-I'm-going-to-tell-you'. The doctor sighed. "I'm not a psychic who could read your mind, you know."_

"_Tezuka Kunimitsu," Ryoma muttered. _

_Dr. Charlie grinned. "That's not so hard, is it?" Ryoma blush a little. "Hmm, Tezuka Kunimitsu," Dr. Charlie said, "he could be a talented doctor in the future."_

_Ryoma looked at Dr. Charlie, surprised. "You know him?"_

"_I've met him when I was visiting my trainee in Japan," Dr. Charlie answered. He looked at Ryoma. "I'm guessing you live at the Kantou region?"_

_Ryoma nodded his head. "Yes."_

"_Well, this will make things easier," Dr. Charlie said. _

"_As I told you before, I'm researching about this kind of cases. My trainee is also helping me out with it," the doctor explained. "So, I could recommend you to him when you return to Japan."_

"_Who is your trainee?" Ryoma asked._

"_Yukimura Seiichi," answered Dr. Charlie._

"_Are you crazy?" Ryoma yelled out._

"_Judging from your reaction, I'm guessing you know him," said the doctor._

"_Of course I do," Ryoma said. "He's the ex-buchou of Rikkaidai, one of the three Rikkai demons."_

"_It's settled then," Dr. Charlie said. "I'll call Seiichi tonight and tell him about it. I'm sure he'll be glad to take this case."_

"_No!" said Ryoma while glaring at the doctor. Dr. Charlie stared back at him. It went on for a few minutes, neither one of them back down. _

Ryoma caught the tennis ball with his hand. "I think I'm going to sit," he said to himself as he walked to the bench nearby.

"_Ryoma, there is one way out," Dr. Charlie said._

"_What is it?" asked Ryoma._

"_I don't recommend it though," Dr. Charlie said. _

"_Just tell me already," Ryoma said impatiently._

_Dr. Charlie sighed, "Abortion." Ryoma remained silent. "Abortion is—"_

"_I know what abortion means," Ryoma snapped. _

"_People who are unwilling to go through this went through with abortion," explained Dr. Charlie._

"_In other words, killing it?" Ryoma subconsciously moved his hand to his abdomen._

"_Aah," Dr. Charlie said. "That will get rid of your problem, and you could play tennis again."_

_Ryoma looked down at where his hand was placed. 'Kill the baby?' he thought. 'I can't…but if-if I do, I could—play tennis again. I want to play tennis.'_

Then, everything went black for Ryoma.

* * *

Ryoma opened his eyes. "How did I—" he was surprised that he was in his room, and not outside at the courts.

"Ah, Ryo-chan, I see that you're awake," a voice that clearly doesn't belong to either his mom or cousin, said.

"Y-Yukimura-senpai," Ryoma said, clearly surprised to see the older man there. It seems like coincidentally they all went to the same high school, and thus, they were teammates in the tennis club. It also seems like the label 'senpai' is stuck forever.

"You shouldn't be stressing yourself too hard," Yukimura, who was sitting on a chair next to Ryoma's bed, said. "You don't know how worried I was when I found you unconscious at the tennis court."

"Yukimura-senpai, what are you doing here? Where's Nanako-san? Karupin?" Ryoma asked.

"Nanako-san left a message on the counter," Yukimura answered. "It seems like there's some last minute things her boss asked her to do. Karupin, on the other hand, is sleeping at the end of your bed."

"Oh," Ryoma said. Then, remembering his earlier question, he looked at Yukimura and asked, "What are you doing here? And how did you get in if Nanako-san isn't here?"

"Dr. Charlie told me about you and I've been waiting for three days but you still didn't come so I decided to visit you instead," Yukimura said. "And I'm glad I did, for who knows what will happen to you if I didn't," he added in. Ryoma's hand immediately went to his stomach. "For the key, well, it was always, under the carpet at the front door, ne?" Yukimura gave his trademark smile while Ryoma just nodded.

Yukimura moved closer to Ryoma a.k.a sitting on the bed next to the golden-eyed tennis pro. He put a hand on Ryoma's shoulder. He knows, although how much Ryoma tried to look tough but he's actually fragile and delicate. "Don't worry," Yukimura said, "the baby is fine."

"How long was I unconscious?" Ryoma asked.

"Two hours thirty minutes," Yukimura answered.

"Oh," Ryoma said. After a few minutes of silence, he said, "Yukimura-senpai, I don't know what to do."

Removing his hand from his kouhai's shoulder, Yukimura said seriously, "Ryoma, has Dr. Charlie told you about the options you have?" Ryoma grimaced while nodding his head. "Have you made your decision?"

"I—I want to play tennis," Ryoma said softly.

Yukimura sighed silently, there was a glint of disappointment in his eyes but he never stopped smiling. "It's your decision, Ryoma, and nobody could make it for you." Ryoma tugged Yukimura's sleeve. "Nani?" the blue-haired former demon of Rikkaidai, asked.

"Yukimura-senpai, I said I want to play tennis…but the feeling to keep this baby is stronger," Ryoma said, caressing his still flat stomach.

Yukimura chuckled. "Well Ryo-chan, sorry for doubting you," he said. "What made you make that decision?"

Ryoma smiled.

_It was early in the morning, 19 year-old Ryoma and 21 year-old Tezuka had went to Ryoma's summer house in Prague. With nothing covering them but bed sheets, Ryoma and Tezuka lay on the king-sized bed. Ryoma rested his head on Tezuka's chest, while the older teen caressed Ryoma's black-green hair. _

"_Ne, Kuni-bu," Ryoma said._

"_Aah?" _

"_Kuni-bu, have you ever thought about wanting your—your own f-family?" Ryoma asked._

_Tezuka stopped caressing Ryoma's hair and said, "Yes, I've thought of it. I've thought about having my own family, with children from my spouse."_

"_Oh," Ryoma said. He was about to leave the bed when Tezuka embraced him from behind. "But as you said, those are my thoughts and nothing more. I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world, Ryoma," Tezuka said._

"_But Kunimitsu, what if your parents doesn't approve of our relationship?" Ryoma asked. "They think you're in Prague for a course."_

_Tezuka kissed Ryoma's neck. "You don't need to worry about that. As long as I'm here, I'll worry about that problem. I won't ever leave you, no matter what. This is my promise and as proof," Tezuka softly bit Ryoma's neck, making the younger teen moaned a little._

"_I love you, Kunimitsu," Ryoma said._

"_Me too, Ryoma," Tezuka replied._

"I see," said Yukimura. "Saa, are you ready to acknowledge your presence in Japan to the others?"

Ryoma shook his head. "No, I'm not ready," he said.

Yukimura asked, "Not even Tezuka?" Ryoma shook his head. "Very well," Yukimura said. "I'll keep my mouth shut about your presence in Japan."

"Thank you, Yukimura-senpai," Ryoma said gratefully.

"But you still have to go to the hospital for a proper check-up," Yukimura said with a warning tone.

"Can't you just check on me here instead?" Ryoma asked, pouting.

Yukimura shook his head. "No, I don't have the equipments needed here, and even if I could borrow it from the hospital, wouldn't it be suspicious since it will lead to your house?"

"You're training at Kantou General Hospital, right?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes," Yukimura said, and as if knowing what Ryoma was thinking, he added, "it's a fat chance that you'll run into Tezuka or Oishi since Tezuka is in the Orthopedics department and Oishi is in the Oncology department while I'm at the Obstetrician department."

Ryoma sighed, "Hai, I'll go to the hospital."

Yukimura went to Ryoma's desk and wrote something on a piece of paper. After a few seconds, he said, "I've written all the information you need for your first appointment. I'll be waiting at the exact time, Ryo-chan."

Twitch. "Don't call me Ryo-chan."

Yukimura chuckled. "Saa, it's just cute to call you Ryo-chan."

Twitch. Twitch. "Yukimura-senpai," he growled. Yukimura just chuckled.

Then, they heard someone entered the house and a shout saying, "Ryoma-san, I'm home. Do we have a guest?"

"It seems like Nanako-san is back," Yukimura said. "I guess I better go too."

Ryoma nodded. "I'll send you out."

"There's no need," Yukimura said. "It's important if you just get your rest."

Before Ryoma could protest, Yukimura went out of the room, saying, "Rest," before closing the door.

* * *

From inside his bedroom, Ryoma could here Yukimura said, "Konnichiwa, Nanako-san."

Nanako replied, "Konnichiwa. Yukimura-san, I didn't know you're here."

"I'm just leaving actually," Yukimura said. "I have an appointment now."

"Ah, I see," Nanako said.

"Ja ne," Yukimura told the older woman.

"Ja," Nanako replied.

After Yukimura went out, Nanako closed the door. 'I wonder what Ryoma is doing.' So, she went up to Ryoma's room. When she opened the door, a smile spread on her face when she saw the scene. "Saa, I guess he's feeling tired after all."

Then, there was a loud "Meow" but not loud enough to wake Ryoma from Karupin. Careful not to wake his master up, he went down the bed and towards Nanako. The said girl then closed the door and said tot eh cat, "Let's feed you up while your master sleeps, Karupin," she said.

"Meow," Karupin mewl.

* * *

**yume: So, what do you think of this chapter? I hope you're not disappointed that Tezuka has yet to make his appearance in the fic...lol. Don't worry though, more characters will be out in the third chapter...so, want the next chapter? Make me happy! Review please..u lol**

**tbc**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**takari love: Hi there...I'm sorry for taking so long..I had exams and after exam was over last week, I was...well, sleepy, and got a little lazy.../ Anyway, here's the second chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter was a little boring..(well, hard for me to admit but I was kind' bored writing this chappie..)lol Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ryoma," the young tennis pro heard his mother calling, and the door to his bedroom opened.

Ryoma rubbed his eyes as he sat up on the bed. "What is it, okaa-san?"

"Your friend, Yukimura-san, called," Rinko said. "He wanted to remind you about your doctor's appointment." Rinko looked at her son worriedly. "Ryoma, are you sick?"

'Yukimura-senpai no baka,' thought the dark haired teen. He looked at his mother. "No, okaa-san, it's just a general check-up."

Rinko smiled. "Why don't you get dressed, and I'll send you there," she said. "I'm going to work anyway."

"But your office is not in that direction," Ryoma said, trying to find a way out. He didn't want his secret to leak out this early.

"Don't worry about it," Rinko said.

Ryoma shook his head. "Daijoubu, okaa-san," he said. "I can manage on my own."

Rinko sighed, "Alright."

Ryoma silently sighed in relief. Suddenly, he felt the urge to puke. Quickly but carefully, he ran to the bathroom.

Rinko shook her head, an amused smile on her face. "Ryoma sure is excited about his doctor's appointment," she said to herself, chuckling slightly.

* * *

"Yukimura-senpai," Ryoma said through gritted teeth as he walked into the dark blue-haired doctor's office.

Yukimura, with his trademark smile plastered on his face, looked at the young man. "Ah, you've arrived, Ryo-chan."

Ryoma slammed his hands on Yukimura's desk. "Why the hell did you call my house this morning?" he asked angrily. "Do you want to blab my secret to my family that badly?"

"Ryo-chan, being angry is bad for the baby," Yukimura said, still smiling, "especially in this early stage."

"Yukimura-senpai!" yelled Ryoma.

Yukimura sighed. With a serious face, he looked at the boy, saying, "Ryoma, calm down and seat down." Ryoma obeyed. "Really, Ryoma, you should think of your baby sometimes. Stressing out over minor things like that is unhealthy."

Ryoma muttered a soft, "Hai."

With his smile back on his face, Yukimura stood up and took something from the wardrobe. "Here, change into this," Yukimura said, handing the clothes to Ryoma.

Ryoma sent Yukimura a 'You've-got-to-be-kidding-me' look. Yukimura shook his head. "No, I'm not kidding, Ryoma," he said, "Now, change." Although Ryoma didn't like the idea, Ryoma did as he was told. Yukimura showed Ryoma to the toilet connected to his office, which only Yukimura has access to.

A few minutes later, Ryoma returned to Yukimura's office wearing the hospital clothes. Ryoma gave Yukimura a look, or rather, a glare that says 'I-hope-you're-happy'. Yukimura chuckled.

"What next?" Ryoma asked. Yukimura held a plastic cup in front of the young tennis pro. "Yadda!!" said Ryoma.

"Ryo-chan, how do you expect me to do research if you…"

"I've did it in America before," Ryoma cut in. "Why don't you ask from Dr. Charlie?"

"Well, probably I could find something that the labs in America had missed," Yukimura answered. "Besides, I promise that this won't leak out anywhere. That's what you get if you have a scientist for a best friend."

"You don't mean…"

"Yup, it's Renji," Yukimura confirmed.

"I'm still not gonna do it," Ryoma said, crossing his hands at his chest.

"Ryoma," Yukimura said in a hard tone.

"Che," Ryoma muttered, taking the cup from Yukimura. He, once again, went into the toilet. Yukimura, with his sadistic smile, smiled in victory.

A few minutes later, Ryoma returned to the office again, and gave Yukimura the cup that is filled with his…urine. Yukimura kept it in a safe place after instructing Ryoma to lie on the bed. After that, Yukimura went to Ryoma's side with something hand. "Ryoma, I'm going to apply this gel on you, okay? I'm going to do an ultrasound on you."

"Geez, Yukimura-senpai, I know what it means," Ryoma said. "Dr. Charlie had done it on me before."

Yukimura chuckled. "Let's get on with the show, shall we?"

"Nothing seems to be a problem, Ryo-chan," Yukimura said. They're both are now sitting at their respective places at Yukimura's desk. "Your fetus is doing healthy, and maybe you're not feeling comfortable these days but it's completely normal. Your body is just starting to get use of the new changes. Men's body is not made to bear children after all."

"Hai," Ryoma muttered. 'My baby,' he thought, unconsciously putting a hand at his abdomen. A small smile crept onto his face.

Yukimura saw the smile. The doctor smiled too. 'I'm glad you're being positive about this, Ryoma,' he thought. "Before you go, there is one last thing you need to do, Ryoma."

"What is it?" asked the young tennis pro.

"I need to take your blood so that Renji could do the blood test," Yukimura answered. Ryoma nodded his head.

Once everything was done, Yukimura said, "Ryo-chan, want to have lunch with me?"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Its lunch break," Yukimura said. He took his coat and said, "Come on, I'll pay." Ryoma rolled his eyes. Yukimura knew him well after all.

* * *

"Yukimura-senpai, you do realize that this café is just across the Kantou General Hospital, right?" Ryoma asked. The blue-haired doctor had brought Ryoma to the café just across the hospital called Kaoru's café.

"Yes, I know that, Ryo-chan," Yukimura answered. "I've been having breakfast here since the beginning of this year." That's because Yukimura was studying in America for the last three years until he was transferred to Kantou General Hospital at the beginning of the year.

"If you know that, then why the hell did you take me here?!" Ryoma snapped. A few people who sat nearby looked at them.

Still calm and composed as usual, Yukimura reminded, "Temper check, Ryoma." Once he was sure the younger man is calmed, he said, "What seems to be the problem now, Ryoma?"

"They could have seen me," Ryoma said.

"They?" Yukimura asked although Ryoma was quite sure the doctor knew who he was talking about.

"Yes, they," Ryoma said again, "as in Oishi Syuichiro and my lover, Tezuka Kunimitsu!"

Yukimura laughed. "Don't worry about them," he said. "It's a fat chance to run into them here since they're too busy with surgeries and stuff to have lunch outside the hospital."

Although he was not convinced, Ryoma didn't say anything.

* * *

"Hey, Tezuka, you're on break?" Oishi asked as soon as he walked into his best friend's office.

Tezuka looked up from his paper works. "Not really," he answered.

"Let's have lunch outside for a change," Oishi said.

"Aah," Tezuka said, not really looking at Oishi.

The doctor majoring in Oncology sighed. He knew Tezuka wasn't concentrating on his works but actually worrying about Ryoma. Their young kohai hasn't been answering any of Tezuka's phone calls nor did he call the brunette doctor. "Have you tried calling him again?"

"Aah," Tezuka answered.

"Maybe he's just busy," Oishi reasoned.

"Maybe," said Tezuka.

"Come on, Ryoma's not the kind of person to cheat on you," Oishi said again. He put a hand on Tezuka's shoulder. "Let's have our lunch, shall we?"

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"Oishi, lunch in the Cafeteria is fine," Tezuka told his best friend.

"Yes, but you- I mean we've been cooped up in the hospital from morning so I thought maybe it's a good idea to go outside," Oishi said. He laughed nervously as Tezuka gave him a look. "Besides, it's been awhile since we went to Kaoru's Café."

Tezuka didn't bother to say anything. Oishi inwardly sigh in relief. "Now, shall we go in?" Oishi opened the door and they went in.

"It's been awhile since you last came," a man in his early forties said. He was Hatsui Kaoru, the owner of the café.

"We've been a little busy, Hatsui-san," Oishi said.

"Oishi, didn't I told you to call me Kaoru?" the man said.

"Hai, Kaoru-san," Oishi said in a joking tone. "A table for two, please."

"For two," Kaoru repeated. His eyes trailed behind Oishi and saw Tezuka, spacing out. "Hmm, I didn't see you there, Tezuka-san," he said loudly to attract Tezuka's attention. And…it worked. "You were so quiet that I didn't notice you, not that I didn't notice you before as you were always quiet."

Before the babbles of the excited old man were dragged much longer, not that Tezuka would say that out loud because it will be disrespectful, he cut in, "Our table, Kaoru-san? We do have limited time."

"Tezuka," Oishi hissed while Kaoru chuckled, "Quite as right."

Meanwhile, seated not far from them, a certain blue-haired doctor had been watching them for quite a while now, since Kaoru shouted out Tezuka's name. The smile on his face became a smirk. 'I guess this is the work of fate,' Yukimura thought. 'I wonder how Ryoma would react.' The doctor glanced at the empty seat at the opposite side of him. 'Luckily he didn't leave anything behind."

"Yukimura," the doctor heard someone called his name. It was Oishi. "I didn't know you were having lunch here too."

"Well, usually you'll have your lunch in the Cafeteria," Yukimura replied. He nodded his head at Tezuka to acknowledge his presence. Tezuka did the same.

"May we have lunch together?" Oishi asked. Then, he noticed the empty seat at the opposite side of Yukimura's. "Oh, you have company? You're eating with Sanada?"

Yukimura chuckled. "No," he replied. "It's just a patient of mine." After that, he said, "Sure, why don't you pulled up some chairs and have a seat."

"We won't want to intrude," Oishi, polite as ever, said.

"It's fine," Yukimura said, his eyes glinted with mischief.

* * *

Ryoma just got out from the toilet when he saw two people who weren't there before, talking to Yukimura. Ryoma could feel his blood drained from his face. He went out of the restaurant from the backdoor so that Yukimura, Tezuka and Oishi didn't see him leave.

Tezuka turned around, towards the door the moment it closed. He felt like something important was there. He shook the feeling off and turned back to Yukimura and Oishi.

Ryoma was now walking back to his house. Before that, he made a detour; to the playground. Leaning against the tree, where no one could see him, Ryoma took out his cell phone.

"Your patient is taking a long time in the toilet," Oishi stated. "Do you think she's alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Saa…she's fine, I guess," Yukimura said.

"Yukimura…" Tezuka said.

"Hold that thought, Tezuka, I need to answer this," Yukimura said when he felt his cell phone vibrates. "Hello, Yukimura speaking."

"_What the hell were you doing?!" the speaker yelled. "You said they won't be there."_

"Remember, _Ryoka_," he said, "temper check. Being angry is unhealthy for the baby." Yukimura saw Oishi and Tezuka giving him a curious look. "It's my patient. It seems like she went home after the trip to the toilet."

In Oishi's thought, 'I see, that's what taking her so long.' Meanwhile, Tezuka just…didn't care.

'_Hey, Yukimura-senpai, are you listening to me?!" Ryoma yelled. _

"Yes, yes, I'm listening to you, Ryoka," Yukimura said. "Why don't you go home and relax? And please keep your temper down. It really is unhealthy, you know."

Without a reply, Ryoma hung up on Yukimura. The doctor chuckled. When Oishi and Tezuka looked at him questioningly, he said, "Young mother, first time pregnant. Don't know how to tell her husband," he looked at Tezuka from the corner of his eyes.

"Aah," said Tezuka while Oishi said, "I hope she's doing well."

Chuckling again, Yukimura said, "Don't worry, she's doing fine."

* * *

"Damn it," Ryoma said to himself as he walked towards his house. "The secret is almost out of the bag." The young tennis pro sighed. 'For how long could I keep this secret? Until I'm ready? But when will I be ready?' He entered his bedroom. 'In one week or so, the US Open will start. They will certainly found out by then.'

"Meow," he heard his beloved cat meowed. Ryoma pick the cat up and began stroking his fur.

**

* * *

**

takari love: So, how was it? Is it boring? Or is it okay?lol... Well, if it is, I just wanna say the next chap won't be as boring as this.. The fluffs starts in the next chap...Yay! (Maybe even I won't fall asleep while writing in the middle of the night) I'll try to update on Thursday..but if not, it'll be posted on Saturday... Just pray that since the fluffy moments is coming, I won't be too sleepy to write... Oh yeah, wish me luck... I'm going bowling tomorrow..lol. As usual, read and review...

**tbc**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**yume: Hi guys... Look, first thing first, I'm very, very sorry. I know I said I'd update on Thursday or Saturday but I didn't. I WAS ready to update...but unfortunately, luck wasn't on my side. My laptop's hard disk broke down. And what's worst, well, I didn't have a back up file. So, I have to wait for three days (cuz it was the public holiday and so, the computer stores are closed) to get my laptop fixed. Since the hard disk died, it means all my files are lost...(but of course at that time I didn't know..8-d) So, well, my laptop was dead, and my father's desktop was infected by a virus, and he doesn't allow me to use his laptop. Thus, I don't have any laptop or computer to write own. But everything is fine now. My dad bought a new laptop, so he gave me his'. grins But truly, sorry for the late update..hehe. So, enjoy this chapter...lol **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Sanada was sitting at a restaurant where he and Yukimura were supposed to meet. While drinking the water he had ordered, his cell phone rang. He smiled when he saw the id name on the screen of his phone. Yukimura Seiichi.

"Hello," Sanada said when he answered the phone.

"_Hello, Gen," Yukimura's loving voice was heard. "I have a bad news."_

Sanada stiffened. Yukimura has a bad news? Immediately, the young kendo master feared for the worse. "Seiichi, did you get hurt? Did your old illness attack again?"

_Yukimura chuckled. "No, it's nothing like that, Gen," he said, "Though I appreciate your concern."_

Sanada let out his breath in relief. "So, what is it?" he asked.

"_It's about our lunch today," Yukimura said. "I can't make it."_

Being the understanding lover he is, Sanada said, "It's alright. We could always have dinner." Although Sanada hadn't seen Yukimura for a few days now since Yukimura had a conference in Osaka three days ago, and Sanada was equally busy at his dojo but he understood Yukimura's tight schedule.

"_So, is it my place, or your place?" Yukimura asked._

Sanada blushed slightly. "My place," he answered.

"_Alright then," Yukimura said. After saying goodbye, he hung up. _

Yukimura and Ryoma were eating lunch together. Ryoma gave Yukimura a glare, saying, "Why did you lie to Sanada-senpai?"

"You do wish to keep your presence a secret, don't you?" the older guy asked.

"Then why did you ask me out if you have another appointment?" Ryoma asked.

"Because your mom said you've been cooping yourself in the house again," Yukimura answered.

"Why are you checking up on me in the first place? And how did you get my mother to cooperate?"

"I am your doctor after all, and if it's about your health, of course your mom will cooperate. I hope that answers your question," the dark haired doctor said.

Ryoma just scowled and ate his lunch.

* * *

Sanada just couldn't believe his eyes. When he left the restaurant, the dojo owner decided to take a little detour back to his dojo. When he passed a small café, he saw two very familiar people, a blue-haired guy and greenish black-haired guy in their early twenties.

'But Ryoma couldn't be in Japan,' Sanada thought, trying to reason with himself. He shook of his thought and said to himself, "No, Seiichi wouldn't cheat on me, and Ryoma wouldn't do it to Tezuka."

Sanada continued his walk to the dojo with this thought in his head, 'I must believe in Seiichi.'

**

* * *

**

ONE WEEK LATER

As soon as Tezuka arrived to his apartment, he immediately turned on the television. Today, finally, is the opening of the US Open. While waiting for the opening ceremony, the brunette kept his briefcase and made a hot cup of cocoa.

With a book in his left hand and a mug of hot cocoa in his right, Tezuka sat on the couch located just in front of the television. Since the tournament hadn't started, Tezuka continued reading his book. However, the interview had brought his eyes back to the screen. It was an interview of Ryoga and Kevin.

"**So, Mr. Ryoga, how do you feel now that the U.S. Open has finally begins?" the reporter named Jane, asked.**

"**How can I not be happy if there're pretty ladies like you?" Ryoga answered. He continued waving at his fan girls at the sideline.**

**With a sigh, the reporter turned Kevin. "How about you, Mr. Kevin?"**

**With a smirk on his face, Kevin answered, "Ecstatic."**

"**A few weeks ago, Ryoma Echizen, the Samurai Junior, announced to the media that he won't be competing in this year's competition. How do you feel about that?"**

**Before Ryoga could answer, Kevin said, "I feel disappointed." Then, with his fist in front his face, he added in, "Even if I'm now an Echizen but Ryoma is still the only one I acknowledge as my rival." He looked, or rather **_**glared**_** directly at camera. "Ryoma, you better train properly while you're in Japan or I'll cat-nap your precious cat!"**

"**Hey!" came a protest from Ryoga. "What's that suppose to mean? I'm as good as Ryoma!" Ryoga growled. **

**Kevin snorted. "Yeah right." He walked away.**

"**Hey, where are you going?" Ryoga said as he practically ran after his adopted brother.**

**The reported, Jane, and her crew had a huge sweat drop at the back of their head. She looked at the camera and said, "Well, that's everything from Ryoga Echizen and Kevin Echizen. Stay tune to ESPN we'll be back with the opening ceremony."**

Tezuka turned off the television, still couldn't believe what he had heard. 'So, he's in Japan,' Tezuka thought. Everything seems so far as he was lost in his own world. 'Why didn't he call me?'

In another part of Tokyo, Sanada was sitting in front of the television. Since Yukimura worked night shift that day, the dojo owner decided to reward himself by sit down, relax and watch the opening ceremony for the U.S. Open. However, what he saw wasn't exactly one could say something that would make a relaxing night. Sanada just saw the interview featuring Kevin and Ryoga.

'So, Ryoma is in Japan,' he thought. The thought that he had been trying to forget from a week before, which he had already almost forgetting, came back into his mind. 'Was it really Ryoma the one I saw at the café?'

* * *

"Damn them!" Ryoma cursed for the hundredth time while Karupin was drinking his milk near the kitchen's refrigerator.

"What did they do this time, Ryoma?" his mother asked, carrying her own breakfast to the table.

"They revealed where I am to the media," the young tennis pro answered with a murderous look in his eyes. He grudgingly put the deep fried shrimps in his mouth.

Rinko laughed at his son's childishness. "You know your brothers just talk without thinking but they mean no harm." She sat down in front of Ryoma. "Besides, you never cared if anyone knew where your location is before."

'It's not anyone I'm worried about,' Ryoma thought, looking down.

Suddenly they heard the doorbell rang, thus making Ryoma snap out of his thought.

"I wonder who comes this early in the morning," Rinko thought out loud. She stood up and went to the door. "Ah, Kunimitsu-san."

Ryoma's head immediately turned to the direction of the door. Indeed, standing at the doorway is the one and only, Tezuka Kunimitsu. He closed his eyes, 'Why must it be him?'

"Rinko-san, I was wondering if- Is Ryoma here?" Tezuka asked. After the Ryoga's and Kevin's interview, Tezuka had tried to call Ryoma a few times, but he didn't answer. So, Tezuka decided to visit Ryoma's house even though he was not sure if Ryoma was really there or not.

She opened the door wider. "Come on in." After the young doctor entered, Rinko led him to the kitchen. However, Ryoma is no longer there. "Ara, it looks like he's no longer here."

"Rinko-san, may I?" Tezuka asked.

Knowing what Tezuka meant, Rinko answered, "Of course."

* * *

Ryoma, lying down on his bed while stroking Karupin's fur, said to himself, "He came earlier than I expected. I can't believe he's really here."

"You couldn't believe who is here, Ryoma?" a voice that was so familiar asked.

Ryoma startled. He didn't here the door opened. He saw the familiar face and softly said, "Kunimitsu."

Tezuka closed the door softly. Ryoma was staring at the floor hard as to not look at Tezuka. The doctor went in front of his lover. "I need to know, Ryoma. Why?" he asked.

Although Ryoma knew pretty well what Tezuka meant but he asked, "Why what?" He didn't even looked at Tezuka.

"Why you didn't answer any of my calls, or why you didn't even bother to tell me you're in Japan?" There was evidence of hurt in his voice.

Ryoma felt that his tears are threatening to fall. 'I'm sorry,' he thought, still staring at the floor.

"Did I do something wrong?" Tezuka asked.

"No," Ryoma muttered so softly that Tezuka barely manage to hear it.

"Then why Ryoma?!" Tezuka didn't intend to yell but his voice went out louder than he expected.

"I'm scared," Ryoma said, tears running down his cheeks. 'Damn,' he thought to himself. Ryoma hated to be weak, especially in front of Tezuka.

"Shh, Ryoma," Tezuka said. When he saw the tears dropped on the wooden floor, he immediately knelt down in front of his lover. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"That's not- not what I'm scared off," Ryoma said, trying to dry up his tears with his hands, but it kept on falling.

"Then what, baby?" Tezuka asked softly. He was about to reach out to Ryoma but the young tennis player stood up. Thus, Tezuka is left staring at Ryoma's back.

Ryoma sighed. "Kunimitsu, I'm pregnant."

Tezuka was caught off guard. "I beg your pardon," he said.

Ryoma closed his eyes. He clenched his fists tightly; it's practically white now. "I'm pregnant," he repeated. When Tezuka didn't say anything, Ryoma immediately thought of the worst. "God, I'm a freak, aren't I?" His tears started running down again. "I understand if you want to leave," he said, his voice barely above whisper, but due to Tezuka's sharp hearing, he heard him.

Ryoma was expecting Tezuka to walk out on him but instead, something else happened. Ryoma felt familiar warmth embracing him. "Idiot," he whispered in Ryoma's ear. "Do you really think I'll leave you just because of that?" Tezuka began sniffing Ryoma's hair, and then he trailed down to Ryoma's neck and kissed it. Then, he asked, "Ryoma, do you still remember our promise?" He bit Ryoma's neck softly.

Ryoma moaned. "I would never forget."

"Then why didn't you trust me enough?" Tezuka asked. He slowly turned Ryoma facing him.

"I'm sorry, Kunimitsu," Ryoma said. Tezuka didn't say anything. Instead, he slowly pulled Ryoma in an embrace.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Kunimitsu," he said.

"It's okay," Tezuka replied and gave Ryoma a light kiss on the lips. Suddenly, Tezuka thought of an idea. "Ryoma, follow me," the older man said, taking Ryoma's right hand and leading him downstairs.

"Where are we going?" Ryoma asked with his tear-streaked face.

"Just follow," Tezuka said with a persistent voice.

On the way out the door, they passed Ryoma's mother. "Rinko-san, I need to take Ryoma somewhere."

"Sure, Kunimitsu-san," Rinko said, "but be sure to call me if Ryoma will be staying over at your place."

"I will," Tezuka replied.

"I'm going," Ryoma said.

Rinko smiled. "Be safe," she said.

After Tezuka and Ryoma went out of the house, Rinko returned to the kitchen. With a knowing smile, she thought, 'I hope they'll work everything out.'

* * *

Tezuka drove for about ten minutes. In the mean while, Ryoma asked, "Where are you taking me, Kuni?"

Right at that moment, the car stopped. Tezuka went out of the car. Then, he went to Ryoma's side and opened the door for him. Ryoma looked around. The man with black tinted green hair had a slight idea about the reason they're at this place but he just had to be sure.

"Kunimitsu, why are we at the Registration Office?" Ryoma choked out the question.

"You should know the answer to that by now," Tezuka answered. He took Ryoma's hand and led him into the building.

"Tezuka, I know we used to be a team but it still does not explain why you barged in into my office like this?" as always, the calm Oshitari asked. But his eyes said otherwise.

After graduating from Cambridge with a major in Law, Oshitari Yuushi returned to Japan and became a temporary District Officer before starting his job as a lawyer.

"Oshitari, I want to make a marriage registration," Tezuka said seriously.

Two heads shot towards Tezuka. "What?" both Ryoma and Oshitari said. Well, Ryoma is more to a surprised tone and the latter is calmer.

"I love you, Ryoma, and I'll prove it to you," Tezuka said, "by taking responsibility," he added in.

"But your parents-" Ryoma stated.

"I'll deal with that later," Tezuka cut in. He looked at Oshitari. "Will you help me or not?"

Oshitari sighed. "It's not like I could say no." The man with dark blue hair stood up and went to one of the cabinets in his office. Then, he took out some documents and returned to his seat. By now, Tezuka and Ryoma were already seated in front of him.

"Fill in this document and sign it," Oshitari said to Ryoma and Tezuka. He handed Tezuka and Ryoma a document each. After doing as Oshitari instructed, they gave the document back to Oshitari, who read it out loud, "I, Tezuka Kunimitsu, takes Echizen Ryoma as my lawfully wedded husband; to hold and to love, in sickness and in health till death do us part." After that, Oshitari read Ryoma's document. "Now you are lawfully married," the soon-to-be lawyer said.

"Kunimitsu," Ryoma said softly as Tezuka caressed his face softly.

"I love you and nothing will change that," Tezuka whispered in his spouse's ear while wrapping his hands around Ryoma's waist. "Now you are mine till death do us part."

Oshitari pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He smiled to himself. 'Hmm, I envy them sometimes. I wish Gakuto and I could be like that.' He shook his head and sighed. 'As an heir to a wealthy family, that is not an option for us no matter how much we love each other.'

"Oshitari," Tezuka said, snapping the soon-to-be lawyer from his daydreams.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the favor," Tezuka said.

"It's nothing," the other man said.

Ryoma nodded his head at Oshitari and he and after saying goodbye, Ryoma and Tezuka left the office.

Oshitari slumped back on his chair. He took the locket hanging around his neck and opened it. "Gakuto," he said to himself.

* * *

"Now, where are we going, Kunimitsu?" Ryoma asked, looking at Tezuka, who is currently driving the car.

"Lunch," Tezuka answered. "I presume you must be hungry by now." Right at that moment, Ryoma's stomach betrayed him by giving a growl. Tezuka chuckled. "So, lunch it is." He added in, "And while we're at it, do you mind telling how all of this happened?"

**potpotpot**

**skip lunch**

**potpotpot**

Tezuka and Ryoma were now sitting on a bench, enjoying the view of the beach and sea. Ryoma was leaning against Tezuka's body with his eyes closed while Tezuka has his hand around Ryoma.

"This is nice," Ryoma said.

"Un," Tezuka said, but in his thought he was thinking about other things. How will he tell his parents?

* * *

**yume: So, what do you think? Argh! I hate myself for always making Ryoma looks so weak and helpless like damsel in distress, but I can't help it. It is just so cute to see Tezuka care about him so much. And talking about our favorite couple, I remembered I said this chappie will be lots of TezuRyo fluffs...so I'm sorry it's not as much as you thought it would be...hehe And also, about the District Officer and Registration Office...I'm not so sure about that one...so, forgive me if I'm wrong..lol Well, ja ne... as usual, pls R&R...**

**ps Last time, I received a review asking why I put this fic under the angst category... Well, I know the angst hasn't come yet, but it will in the middle chapters... So, that's that. **

**tbc**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**yume: Hey guys...again...I'm so sorry I didn't update for a long time. I had a big writer's block and I'm also busy with school and stuff. For people who live in Malaysia or knows about the schooling system in Malaysia, they'll know why the 10th grade or 'Form 4' is important...Next year will be more important, of course, but in the 10th grade, we learn lots of new subjects; Additional Mathematics, Chemistry, Physics, Biology, and English for Science and Technology. So, well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter... Oh yeah, before we start, let me confess. While writing this chapter, I totally forgot Japan's and America's time different...so, just pretend you didn't notice when the time come...lol, Gomen ne...-.-**

* * *

Chapter 4

Yukimura sighed as he looked through Ryoma's file containing his results. He threw the file on his desk and slumped down on his chair. When he threw the file, the results in it scattered on his desk. Earlier that evening, Renji had just dropped off the results to him. Of course, Yukimura didn't tell his best friend whose urinary and blood test he was doing.

With his left hand on his forehead, Yukimura thought, 'This results still didn't give any leads except for the fact that Inui's juice is indeed involved.'

FLASHBACK

"**Come in," Yukimura said when he heard a knock on his office door that evening. **

**The door opened and Yanagi appeared. He entered and closed the door behind him. "I've go the results," he said, handing the results to Yukimura.**

"**Thanks a lot, Renji," Yukimura said, giving his best friend a smile.**

"**I'm still curious about the owner though," Yanagi said. "But I know there's 99.9 chance that you won't tell me who it is."**

"**You're right," Yukimura replied.**

"**Well, whoever that person is, I'm 100 sure she's an acquaintance of Sadaharu," Yanagi said. **

**Yukimura inwardly smiled. 'Thank goodness Renji is a strong believer of logic.' Then, he raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say 'she's' an acquaintance of Inui?"**

"**Because she drank Sadaharu's Hormones Deluxe Juice," Yanagi said.**

"**Could you repeat that?" Yukimura asked, looking seriously at Yanagi.**

"**Hormones Deluxe Juice, one of Sadaharu's latest creation, which actually tastes good compare to the others. I found the ingredients used to make the juice inside the blood when I conducted the blood test."**

"**Oh," was the only thing that came out of Yukimura's mouth.**

"**There're more detailed explanation on the results I gave you," Yanagi said. "I'll have to leave now."**

"**Okay," Yukimura said. "Sorry I didn't have anything to offer you now."**

"**That's okay," Yanagi said. "Ja."**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"But even if Ryoma did drank the juice, it won't change any of his reproductive organs. It will only make his hormones high." Yukimura massaged his head.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," came Yukimura's exasperated sigh. The door opened and Sanada entered. "Oh Gen, it's you." Yukimura said. Quickly, he put a book on it so that Sanada couldn't see Ryoma's name. "What brings you here?"

"Last night was the opening ceremony for the U.S Open," Sanada said. "I've taped it as you requested."

Yukimura gave a smile. "Thanks."

"The Echizen brothers' gave an interesting interview last night," Sanada said as he sat in front of Yukimura. "Unfortunately, Samurai Junior isn't competing in this year's championship."

"That's disappointing," Yukimura said although he doesn't sound regretful at all.

Sanada looked at Yukimura in the eye. "You knew about this from the beginning, didn't you?"

"What makes you said that?" Yukimura asked.

"Because last week I saw you and Ryoma eating lunch together, the very same day we were supposed to have lunch together."

"Are you suggesting that I cheated on you?" Yukimura asked, giving his innocent face.

Sanada didn't know why, but he was filled with anger that night. "Seiichi, for once, could you be serious?" He slammed his hands on Yukimura's desk. The book moved from its place, thus revealing the name on the file. Echizen Ryoma. Before Yukimura could cover it, Sanada had seen it first. "Seiichi…"

Yukimura sighed although he still has his trademark smile on his face. "You've seen the file."

"R-Ryoma is your patient?"

Yukimura nodded his head.

"You're not cheating on me?"

Yukimura looked bemused. "Now, where did you get that idea?"

Sanada sighed in relief. Then, he realized something. "Ryoma is your patient?"

"I think we had already cover that one up," Yukimura replied.

"But you're an OB," Sanada said out loud. "Your patient are usually women, pregnant women. So why…" Suddenly everything clicked in his brain. "Ryoma is pregnant."

"Since you figured it out yourself, I won't be breaking any rules," Yukimura said. "So, yes, he is pregnant."

"But that's…"

"Illogical?" Yukimura cut in.

"Yes," Sanada said.

"Gen, you know that I'm interested in cases of male pregnancy, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"This is a great opportunity for me to do research and prove my theory."

"So, this is for your own personal greed?" Sanada asked, feeling his anger arise yet again. He didn't know why but he's just feeling angry lately.

"Gen…"

Before Yukimura could say anything else, Sanada left and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

While waiting for the traffic light to turn from red to green light, Tezuka sighed remembering the event with his family earlier that evening.

FLASHBACK

"**Okaa-san, I'm home," Kunimitsu said as he entered the Tezuka residence. **

"**Ah, Kunimitsu," his mother said, coming out from the kitchen. Kunimitsu kissed his mother, and Ayana asked, "Are you staying for the night?"**

"**No, I can't, okaa-san," Kunimitsu said. When he sent Ryoma home earlier, he had promise to spent the night with Ryoma. "I just came to tell something to the family."**

"**Well, at least stay till dinner," Ayana told her son. "Everyone will be present at that time."**

"**I will," he answered, sighing inwardly. 'At least I could tell all at once."**

**DINNER TIME**

**As usual, Kunimitsu's grandfather is seated at the head table, his father on his grandfather's right side, and his mother beside his father and himself the opposite side of his parents.**

**As the Tezuka family is a traditionalist, they never spoke a word during dinner. They usually have quiet dinner. So, after dinner…**

"**Kunimitsu, Ayana said you have something to tell," Kunikazu told his grandson. Kunimitsu nodded his head. "Then, speak up, my child."**

"**Ojii-san, otou-san, okaa-san, I have someone in my life," Kunimitsu started.**

**Suddenly, his father laughed. "I thought Kunimitsu was going to say something serious."**

**Ayana smiled. "Who is she, dear?" **

"**It's not-"**

"**No matter, why don't you just bring her here tomorrow and let it be a surprise," Kuniharu suggested, and then chuckled.**

**Now, no one will give it a second thought if someone said Kunimitsu receive his 'seriousness' genes from his grandfather.**

"**But-"**

**Kunikazu cut in before his grandson could say anything. "I think we could use your father's suggestion, Kunimitsu. At least, our judgment won't be affected by your sweet talk about your lover."**

"**Hai, ojii-san," he said, thinking, 'Boy, they're really going to be surprised.' **

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tezuka was brought out of his thought by the honking of cars. He put his hand out of the car's window and gave an apologetic wave. He started to drive towards the Echizen residence.

The next morning, Rinko had made a grand feast for breakfast. Tezuka and Ryoma were dumbfounded when they entered the kitchen.

"Okaa-san, what's going on?" Ryoma asked, as they sat at the table.

"Well, we haven't celebrate the big news you told me yesterday," Rinko said with a big smile, "so I thought I'll make a feast."

"Thank you, Rinko-san," Tezuka said with a smile.

"Oh, shush, Kunimitsu," Rinko said. "Just call me okaa-san, if you will."

Tezuka just nodded. Rinko took a sit at the opposite side of them. "Now, dig in."

"Sure," Tezuka and Ryoma said. But, when Ryoma saw the sunny-side-up eggs, he felt nauseous and bolted to the toilet.

"Ara, what's wrong with Ryoma?" Rinko asked worriedly.

Tezuka really felt guilty for doing this but he really have to…for now. "He had food poisoning, okaa-san," Tezuka lied. "I'll go check on him." So, he went to Ryoma.

"I hope Ryoma's alright," said the worried mother.

**AFTER BREAKFAST**

"Kunimitsu, are you sure this is going to be alright?" Ryoma asked, looking at Tezuka. They were on their way to the Tezuka residence.

"Ojii-san did ask me to bring you over," Tezuka told his spouse.

Ryoma shrug. "At least they know what's hitting them." That moment, Tezuka choked on air. Ryoma looked at Tezuka. "Mitsu, you did tell them, right?" Tezuka tried not to choke on air. With a new worried look on Ryoma's face, he said, "Mitsu, you didn't?!"

"I tried to but they really didn't give me a chance," Tezuka answered. Seeing that the worried look is still in his lover's eyes, he sighed and pulled over at the side of the road. He whispered in Ryoma's ear, "Don't worry about it too much, Ryoma. I'll always protect you and our baby."

Ryoma nodded his head and Tezuka gave him a peck on the lips, and continued driving. But, despite everything Tezuka had said, Ryoma still wasn't reassure.

**TIME ELAPSE**

Ryoma bit his lips, and finding the floor more interesting than anything else that moment. He and Kunimitsu are currently seated face-to-face to Kunimitsu's parents. Ryoma can't help feeling pressured and nervous by the looks he received from the older member of the Tezuka family. He looked at his husband, and thought, 'I wish I dressed up like Kunimitsu.'

Kunimitsu was wearing a long-sleeved, white button-up shirt and black trousers, while his family was wearing kimonos. Ryoma, on the other hand, was wearing a t-shirt and khaki pants.

Ryoma was about to say something to Kunimitsu when Kunikazu, the head of the Tezuka family, said something. Ryoma knew he is an ignorant brat but he would like to give Kunimitsu's elders a good impression.

"Kunimitsu, we asked you to bring someone today but we didn't expect you to bring your ex-teammate."

His mother added in, "Yes, Kunimitsu, we were expecting you to bring the girl that you love."

Ryoma was looking at Kunimitsu when the older guy said calmly, "There is no girl, okaa-san."

"But yesterday…"

"Yes, I did say I have someone in my life," Kunimitsu said, standing up. Ryoma did the same. Kunimitsu addressed the elders in his family. "Ojii-san, otou-san, okaa-san, I would like to introduce my spouse, Echizen Ryoma."

'Great way to break it to your elders, Mitsu,' Ryoma thought. He bowed at Kunimitsu's elders one by one.

"Ojii-san," Kunimitsu said, looking at his grandfather after Ryoma was done bowing. Kunimitsu was being alert for he knew that his grandfather might make an unexpected act.

And Kunimitsu was right. His grandfather had move closer towards them and was about to introduce his palm to Ryoma's cheek but Kunimitsu took the blow for his spouse.

"Mitsu, are you alright?" Ryoma asked his lover concernedly.

"Silence!" Kunikazu's voice boomed.

"Ojii-san," Kunimitsu said. His grandfather was really angry, evidence of anger in his eyes. His father has the same rage as well.

"No son of mine brings shame to the Tezuka name," Kuniharu said. People have to look twice to believe that this is the easygoing Tezuka Kuniharu.

"I understand," Kunimitsu said while Ryoma could only look from his husband to the elder Tezuka members.

"Anata…" Ayana said to her husband. "Please think before you do anything rash."

"Kuniharu, do everything that needs to be done," Kunikazu said. "I'm retiring to my room." And Kunikazu left the scene.

"Please, anata," Ayana begged, "He's our only son."

"Otou-san…" Kunimitsu said.

"Kunimitsu," Kuniharu said sternly. "Will you or will you not leave Echizen?"

"No," Kunimitsu said with full power. He put his hand around Ryoma's waist. "I won't leave Ryoma no matter what happen."

"Then you leave me no choice," Kuniharu said. "Leave this house."

"Anata…" Ayana is now crying.

"Leave, now!" Kuniharu said. "And don't you dare return."

Kunimitsu looked at his father, still with respect. "I'll do as you wish." Kunimitsu took Ryoma's hand and turned towards the door.

"Kunimitsu," his mother cried out. She was about to rush towards him but was stopped by his father.

"Don't go to him," Kuniharu told his wife. "This is the path he chose."

Kunimitsu nodded his head towards his parents and left the house with Ryoma beside him. Ryoma looked at him with regretful eyes.

"Mitsu…" he said under his breath.

* * *

"Ah, I really should give Ryoga and Kevin a knock on their head when I see them," Nanako said, putting down her fork and knife. She just arrived from California last night and since that day she doesn't have a meeting, Nanako was given a day off to have a tour of New York. So now, she's having a breakfast in a lovely café in the city. Nanako sighed. She was about to drink her latte when she heard someone calling her.

"Are you Meino-san?"

Nanako looked up. "Fuji-san?"

"Yup," Fuji Syuusuke said, with one of his trademark smile on his face. He was wearing a button-up t-shirt, trousers, and shawl around his neck. "May I have this seat?"

"Sure," Nanako said.

Fuji sat down. "So, what are you doing here in New York, Meino-san?"

"Work, as usual," Nanako said. "How's modeling coming for you?"

"It's great fun," Fuji answered, "but it doesn't give me the feeling I have when I won a game."

"If you feel so, why didn't become a tennis pro like Ryoma-san?" Nanako asked.

Fuji chuckled. "A seriously injured wrist."

Nanako was about to ask Fuji something when a waiter came and asked for Fuji's orders. After everything was dealt with, Fuji looked back at Nanako with a smile and said, "I'm sorry, Meino-san. So, what were you going to say?"

"It's nothing," Nanako replied. Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrated. Remembering that it was an alarm clock she had set up earlier, Nanako said, "I'm sorry, Fuji-san, but I need to go now."

"Sure," Fuji said. "But before you go," Fuji's eyes opened again, "I must ask, why didn't Ryoma join the US Open this year?"

"Sorry, but I don't know the answer to that question but two weeks before the US Open starts, Ryoma returned to Japan," Nanako answered.

"Hmm, thank you, Meino-san," Fuji said.

Nanako gave a nod, and then, she called a waiter, paid for her breakfast and left.

'Ryoma, it's not like you to miss the US Open,' Fuji thought, his eyes opened. 'I'll confront you as soon I got to Japan.'

Meanwhile, at a water fountain not far from the café, two guys are waiting. One of them has greening black hair. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt under a white sleeveless jacket. The other guy has orange hair and was wearing yellow, frameless sunglasses. Yup, they are Kevin and Ryoga Echizen.

"What's taking her so long?" Kevin grumbled. He looked at his wristwatch. It's now 11.45 a.m and they were supposed to meet up at 11.30 a.m. When Ryoga didn't answer him, Kevin turned to face his brother. His veins twitched when he saw that Ryoga was currently flirting with some girls. "Ryoga!!" Kevin yelled.

After saying goodbye to the girls, Ryoga looked at Kevin. "Hey, chill man. She's just 15 minutes late. 'Sides, there're lots of things to do before she arrives," he looked at all the pretty girls on the street while saying that.

"You and your sick past times," Kevin muttered.

Ryoga heard him. "Hey, I resent that."

Nanako arrived just a few minutes later. "Sorry I'm late guys," she apologized.

"Finally," Kevin said. "I think I'll be sick if I listens to him," pointing at Ryoga, "flirts with another girl."

Ryoga smirked. "Oh, you're just jealous."

"I am SO not!" said Kevin.

Nanako giggled. Then, remembering something, she went in front of Ryoga and Kevin. After, she knocked Ryoga and Kevin on the head with her hands. Both tennis players were looking at Nanako with a look that says, 'What-the-hell'? Nanako replied by giving them a stern look that says, 'You-deserve-it'.

"Really guys, you shouldn't reveal Ryoma's whereabouts to everyone," Nanako said.

"Why?" Ryoga smirked. "Did the reporters stomp the house?"

"No," Nanako answered. "But you should think about your brother's privacy. There must be a reason why he miss the US Open and also why he didn't leave the house for three days since he got to Japan."

Both Ryoga and Kevin looked at her with a look that's equivalent to '…' Then, a word escaped their lips, "Oh…"

"So, do you know what's wrong with him?" Nanako asked.

"He didn't tell us either," Kevin answered.

Nanako sighed. "Oh well." Then, she looked at them with a smile. "So, where are you taking me today?"

A big sweat drop appeared at the back of Ryoga's and Kevin's head as they thought, 'Her mood changes fast.'

* * *

After leaving Tezuka's parents' house, they went to Tezuka's apartment. Tezuka was in the kitchen, taking out the ingredients for their lunch when Ryoma hugged the older man from behind.

"Ryoma…" Tezuka said, when he felt Ryoma's warmth around him.

"Did you regret choosing me instead of your family?" Ryoma asked, burying his face in Tezuka's back.

"No," Tezuka answered. "You're my family too, Ryoma."

Ryoma knew what Tezuka said was the truth, but the tennis pro also knew that Tezuka felt a little guilty to defy his family. After all, they were the one who raised him.

"Gomen," Ryoma said.

Tezuka changed his position so now; he's standing face to face with Ryoma. He embraced his spouse. "Don't be," Tezuka said. "You know I won't change this for the world. Besides, you've sacrificed a lot for me already." Tezuka lifted Ryoma's chin up with his finger. "You knew…you knew I wanted a child. And…by carrying this baby, you have to let go of your career."

"Because I love you more than tennis, Mitsu," Ryoma said.

"And so do I," Tezuka replied. He kissed Ryoma on the tip of his nose. "Why don't you watch the television while I cook lunch?"

Ryoma nodded his head. He went to the living room and turned on the television. While cutting the salmon, something occurred to Tezuka.

"Ne, Ryoma, when is your next doctor's appointment?"

"I don't know," Ryoma answered. "Yukimura-senpai hadn't said anything."

Tezuka said a silent, "Oh," and continued cutting the salmon.

* * *

"Syuichiro, nya, don't you think it's weird that ochibi missed the missed the US Open?" Eiji said to his lover.

Oishi, who just returned with the fishes' food, answered, "Yeah." He gave the food to Eiji. "But the weird thing is why he didn't tell Tezuka."

Eiji put some fish food in the entire fish tank in his pet store. "Yeah, I agree, nya."

Eiji now owns a pet store, like he always wished for. Since Oishi was always so busy with work at the hospital, he would visit Eiji's pet store on weekends and help out his lover once in a while.

It was silent for a while. Suddenly, Eiji said "Aha!" so loudly, that Oishi accidentally dropped the book he was reading.

"What is it, Eiji?"

"Let's make a reunion party," Eiji answered, grinning madly at his koibito.

"That would be a very good idea, Eiji," Oishi replied.

"And I know just the place to do it," Eiji said, snapping his finger at the same time.

* * *

**Glossary:**

**_Okaa-san - mother_**

**_Ojii-san - grandfather_**

**_Otou-san - father_**

**_Anata - It means 'you' but it could also be used as dear for married person (I think. I'm not sure if it could only be used for married person). Example: Rinko Echizen called her husband, Nanjiroh Echizen, anata. _**

**_Koibito - lover_**

**yume: So, what do you think? I hope you like it...Please R&R..., Oh yeah, if you haven't notice, (lol...Just kidding,) seriously, I don't think I can update constantly... Okay, that's all... Ja ne**

**tbc**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**yume: Hi guys... Sorry for the late update..., I was quite busy. Erm, I'm really sorry if some of the things in this chapter doesn't make any sense...but I hope that you at least could understand it. Ryoma may also be a bit OOC here. I'll try to make the next chapter better... I promise...()**

* * *

Tezuka looked at the peacefully sleeping Ryoma. He smiled at his spouse and gently kissed him on the cheek. Ryoma stirred in his sleep.

"I'll see you tonight, Ryoma," Tezuka whispered in his spouse's ear.

Tezuka went to the kitchen and made breakfast for Ryoma. After drinking a cup of coffee and toast, he went to work.

**TIME ELAPSE**

Yukimura was sitting in the hospital's cafeteria, staring at nothing while holding his warm cup of coffee with two hands. 'I still can't solve anything,' he thought. 'How is it possible for Ryoma to get pregnant?' Yukimura sighed.

From the seat near the door of the cafeteria, sat two nurses. "It's rare to see Yukimura-san like that," the nurse called Mina, said.

"I agree," her friend, Shiha, replied.

At that moment, Tezuka entered the cafeteria.

"Ohayou, Tezuka-san," Mina and Shiha greeted the doctor.

"Ohayou," Tezuka replied. "Have you seen Yukimura?"

Both nurses pointed at the blue-haired doctor. He was once again, sighing.

"He's been like that all morning," Shiha said.

"Yeah, I wonder what's wrong with him?"

Tezuka decided to leave the chattering nurses. After saying thank you, Tezuka went towards Yukimura.

"Yukimura," Tezuka said, snapping the other doctor out of his thought.

"Tezuka," Yukimura said, acknowledging his presence.

"Mind if I seat here?" Tezuka asked. Yukimura nodded. "So, the nurses said you've been sighing all morning. Want to talk about it?"

Yukimura looked at Tezuka. "Hmm, I didn't know the stoic Tezuka Kunimitsu could bring up a conversation."

Tezuka didn't say anything.

After a few minutes of silence, Yukimura asked, "I assume you already know about Ryoma?"

Tezuka nodded his head. "Yes, he told me everything."

There was silence again. "I still can't figure out how this happened to Ryoma," Yukimura said out of the blue, answering Tezuka's unasked question.

"Just take your time," Tezuka said. "Ryoma's not going anywhere."

Yukimura chuckled. "So, how are you taking this news?"

"I'm still a little surprised, but my love for Ryoma will never fade, no matter what happen."

"How about your parents? How did they take it?"

Tezuka shook his head. "They were angry when I told them about Ryoma. My grandfather…he was about to hit him."

Yukimura's eyes went wide. "Is Ryoma okay?" Tezuka nodded his head. "Tezuka, do they know about Ryoma's current condition?"

"No, they don't," Tezuka answered. "I can't imagine what they'll do if I drop the bomb all at once." Yukimura nodded his head, understanding what Tezuka meant. Tezuka continued, "I don't care about what they'll do to me. It's Ryoma I'm worried about."

"Hmm, so are you just going to keep quiet about Ryoma?"

"No," Tezuka answered. "I'm planning to tell them after my shift ended for the day."

"That's great," Yukimura said. Suddenly, they heard a beeping sound. It was Tezuka's beeper. "It looks like you're called."

Tezuka nodded his head. "I'll go now."

"I'll call Ryoma for his next doctor's appointment," Yukimura told him. Tezuka nodded his head and he exited the cafeteria.

* * *

When Ryoma woke up, the sun has already shone brightly through the window. Ryoma rubbed his eyes, and saw the time shown on the clock at the side table. It was 11 a.m.

"If this is the time I wake up everyday, I won't be able to see Mitsu off to work," he said to himself.

Ryoma went out of bed, and into the shower. He felt a sudden pain in his abdomen. But it went as fast as it came. So, Ryoma didn't pay any attention to it. After his shower, Ryoma went to the kitchen for breakfast. He smiled at the food on the table as he thought, 'Someday, I want to make Mitsu breakfast too.'

After finishing his breakfast, Ryoma stood up and that's when he felt the same sharp pain that he felt earlier. Trying not to panic, Ryoma went to the bathroom, and pulled down his boxers. When he saw a little spotting on his boxers, he thought, 'Oh god, no!' Not knowing what to do, Ryoma called his mother.

Rinko was about to go for a meeting when her cell phone rang. "Konnichiwa, this is Echizen Rinko," she answered cheerfully.

* * *

"Hello, oba-san, this is Nanako," said the caller.

"Nanako, how are you?" Rinko asked, locking the door at the same time.

"I'm fine," Nanako answered. "I was wondering if I could ask a favor."

"Sure," Rinko said. Before Nanako could say anything, Rinko said, "Hold on a sec." Rinko unlocked the car and put in her briefcase. Rinko put on her earphone. As she drove down the road, she said, "Okay, so what is it, Nanako-chan?"

"Could you pick me up this evening at Niigata airport?" Nanako asked. "Something unexpected happen at the office in Japan, so Ozawa-san asked me to deal with things in there."

"Sure," Rinko replied.

"I owe you so much, oba-san," she said. "Oh, I'll have to go now. Ja ne."

"Ja," Rinko said, and after that, there was the beeping sound, indicating the end of the call. She was a notice on her cell phone. "Ara," she said to herself, "there's one missed call from Ryoma."

* * *

"_The number you have dialed can't be reached. Please leave a messa-"_

Ryoma immediately ended the call. 'Why doesn't okaa-san answer when I need her?' The pain attacked again. Ryoma, slowly, walked out of the bathroom. But, before he could walk out of the apartment, he went unconscious.

* * *

"Hey, Tezuka," Oishi called out when he saw his best friend in the hospital's lobby. Tezuka turned around upon hearing his name. "I heard Ryoma's in Japan," Oishi said when he caught up with Tezuka.

"Yes," Tezuka answered.

Oishi noticed Tezuka is wearing his scarf. "Going out?" Oishi asked.

Tezuka nodded his head. "I'm going to see Ryoma," he answered.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll see you later," Oishi said. "Tell Ryoma I said hi."

Tezuka nodded his head, agreeing to pass on the message.

15 minutes later, Tezuka arrived at his apartment. He was surprised when he opened the door and saw his spouse lying on the floor, unconscious. Immediately, Tezuka went to Ryoma's side.

'Thank god, he's still breathing,' Tezuka thought. Tezuka carried Ryoma bridal style down the apartment, and fortunately, there was a taxi on the street.

Once there were inside the taxi, the driver asked, "Where to sir?"

"Kantou General Hospital," was Tezuka's short answer. As the taxi started to move, Tezuka took out his cell phone and dialed Yukimura's number.

* * *

Yukimura just finished his lunch in the hospital's cafeteria. He was about to take a sip of his orange juice when his cell phone

rang. "Hello, Yukimura speaking," he answered the phone.

"Yukimura, this is Tezuka," said the other caller.

"Tezuka, how can I help you?"

"I need you to prepare a stretcher. I found Ryoma unconscious at the apartment, and I'm bringing him to the hospital now. We'll arrive shortly."

"I understand," Yukimura said and Tezuka ended the call.

* * *

"What happened to him?" Yukimura asked as he and Tezuka pushed the stretcher to a private room that Yukimura had prepared for Ryoma.

"I'm not sure," answered Tezuka.

Once they've safely put Ryoma on the bed, Yukimura said, "Tezuka, I need you to wait outside."

As much as Tezuka doesn't want to leave Ryoma's side, he knew Yukimura was right. So, Tezuka nodded his head and exited the room.

While Yukimura was checking Ryoma's heartbeat, the younger boy regained consciousness.

"Y-Yukimura-senpai?" he said.

"Konnichiwa, Ryo-chan," Yukimura greeted. "You gave us quite a scare."

"How did I-" Ryoma didn't finished what he wanted to say when he remembered what happened. Immediately, he put his hand on his abdomen. "My baby?"

"That's what we're going to find out now, Ryoma," Yukimura said. "Now, why don't you tell me what happen while I apply this gel on you?"

Ryoma nodded his head. While putting the gel on Ryoma's abdomen, Ryoma told his tale.

"This morning, I felt my stomach cramp when I woke up, but it was only a short while, so I didn't pay much attention to it."

"Go on," Yukimura said as he took the tools needed for the ultrasound.

"After breakfast, the cramp came again, and this time, it was longer," Ryoma said. "So, I went to the bathroom and opened my boxers. There was- there was some spotting."

"I see," Yukimura said.

With a worried look, an expression that Ryoma rarely shows, Ryoma asked, "Will my baby be alright?"

"We'll see," Yukimura said. After awhile, with a relieved look, he pointed at the screen. "Look there, Ryoma," he said, and Ryoma did look. "That's your baby."

Ryoma smiled at the image.

"Well, why don't I call Tezuka now," Yukimura told Ryoma. "I know he's worried as hell outside." Ryoma nodded his head and Yukimura went to the door.

Hearing the sound of the door opening, Tezuka immediately stood up and asked, "How is he?"

Yukimura, with his trademark smile, answered, "He's fine. Why don't you join him inside?" Tezuka nodded, and followed Yukimura inside the room.

"Mitsu," Ryoma said when he saw his spouse.

"Ryoma, I was worried," he said, giving Ryoma a kiss on the forehead.

"Gomen," Ryoma said, and Tezuka kissed Ryoma again on the forehead. "Look," Ryoma said, pointing at the screen. "That's our baby."

Tezuka looked at the screen. When he saw it, a smile appeared on his face. He kissed Ryoma on the lips, and he said, "I love you."

Ryoma smiled. "If you do, then kiss me again."

Before Tezuka could, Yukimura cleared his throat. "I don't mind watching this loving scene, but Tezuka, I believe your shift is starting."

Tezuka sighed. "Yukimura's right," he said. He gave Ryoma a peck on the nose. "I'll see you when my shift ended."

"Un," Ryoma replied.

"I'll check on you later, Ryoma," Yukimura said and then, he left with Tezuka. In a serious tone, Yukimura said, "Tezuka, I need to talk to you about something. Could you come with me to my office?"

"Sure," Tezuka said. He could feel that this has something to do with Ryoma.

* * *

Once they're in Yukimura's office, Tezuka sat in front of Yukimura. Yukimura started by saying, "Tezuka, I feared that this might happen."

"It's about Ryoma, isn't it?"

Yukimura nodded his head. "It seems like he has a weak womb."

"W-Weak womb?" Tezuka repeated. "Then, that means-"

Yukimura nodded his head, confirming Tezuka's fears. "Yes, this will be a risky pregnancy for him. Ryoma might not make it through till the third trimester." Tezuka was too surprised to say anything. "But things might not turn out that way, and I certainly hope that it won't," he added in.

"So, what do you propose me to do?"

"I'll be keeping Ryoma here for a night," Yukimura said. "Also, Ryoma needs to be monitored so I think it's better for him to stay at his own house for the time being, and I know that he hate this but please keep Ryoma off his feet as much as possible. He's still in his first trimester so the risk of him having miscarriage is higher."

"I understand," Tezuka answered.

* * *

**yume: So, what do you think? I'm sorry, the sentences might be a bit awkward. Well, as usual, please R&R...,**

**tbc**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I do, TezuRyo would be legally married by now.**

**Reviewers: Thanks to all readers..., I'm so sorry for the late update. One thing leads to another, and when I have the time, my head got turned off, so yeah. I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter.**

**yume: Gwyn-chan!! I finally finished it. This chappie will have TezuRyo fluff, minor InuiRenji moment, minor SanaYuki fluff, and Ryoma's and Rinko's mother and son bonding (a little). Have fun...XD**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"In the end, you didn't tell them, huh?" Yukimura asked.

"No," Tezuka answered as they entered the tennis court.

After Tezuka's shift ended that night, he went to visit Ryoma. He waited till Ryoma fell asleep before going home. By that time, it was already late so he didn't have the chance to meet his family. At the entrance of the hospital, he saw Yukimura. The ex-Rikkai tennis captain invited him for a match of tennis.

"When are you planning to tell them?"

"Tomorrow probably," Tezuka answered.

"What about the other guys?" Yukimura asked again.

"We haven't got the chance yet," Tezuka answered as he served.

Yukimura smirked as he observed the ball. "That's an easy lob."

It was a tough battle between them, just like the old times. In the end, Tezuka won 7-6.

"Hmm, it looks like I'm getting sloppy," Yukimura remarked.

Both of them sat at the bench at the corner. Tezuka was drinking a bottle of cold water while Yukimura put a towel on his head.

"Gen knows about Ryoma," Yukimura said out of the blue.

Tezuka stopped drinking and looked at the blue-haired guy. Although it wasn't shown his face, but the surprise was shown in his eyes.

"Did you tell him?"

"Iie," Yukimura answered. "He saw the file on my desk and figured out everything on his own."

It was silent for a short while.

"Sanada hadn't been visiting you at the hospital lately," Tezuka said.

"Nice observation," Yukimura replied. He sighed and looked at the sky. "Gen got angry. He thought I was using Ryoma."

"And…are you using him?"

Yukimura's head snapped towards Tezuka. "Sure, I was envy when I first knew, but I will never use Ryoma. He's like a little brother to me."

"I know," Tezuka replied. "I trust you."

"I wish Gen thought that way as well," Yukimura chuckled.

"He'll come to his senses," Tezuka said.

* * *

Renji heard the door to his and Inui's apartment opened and closed. Then, he heard a familiar, "Tadaima."

Renji smiled. "Okaeri, Sadaharu."

"Aah," was Inui's reply.

After keeping his things in the room, Inui went to the kitchen and joined Renji, drinking hot chocolate.

"Ne, Sadaharu," Renji said. "Yukimura asked me to do a test on one of his patients. It seems like this person drank your Hormones Deluxe Juice."

Inui looked at Renji over his newspaper. "But only Tezuka, Ryoma, and the Golden Pair has ever tasted it."

"Sou ka?" Renji said.

"Yukimura's an OB, isn't he?" Inui asked.

"Yes," Renji answered.

"I've never gave my drinks to a woman, and I don't think that Tezuka, Ryoma, Oishi and Kikumaru would cheat on one another."

"All of them are males, aren't they?" Renji said. "They can't be pregnant."

"No one knows for sure," Inui said, flipping the next page of the newspaper.

Renji looked directly at Inui. "Sadaharu, what are you suggesting?"

* * *

"It's kind' quiet when the boys aren't around, ne, oba-san?" Nanako said as she and Rinko sat at the kitchen, drinking.

"Hai," Rinko replied, smiling. "That's true."

"Oh yeah," Nanako said. "It slipped my mind earlier, but I was wondering what's wrong with Ryoma?"

"I still don't know myself, Nanako-chan," Rinko answered. "But I'm sure he'll tell us someday."

"So, he moved in with Tezuka-san, huh?" Nanako asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"They are married after all," Rinko said.

Nanako choked on her drink. Rinko looked at her niece with an amused look. "Didn't I tell you about that?"

Nanako shook her head. "Apparently it slipped your mind."

Rinko laughed. Suddenly, she stopped and said, "Oh, I forgot."

"What is it, oba-san?"

"Ryoma called me today when I was talking on the phone with you," Rinko said. "I forgot to call him back."

"Let's visit them tomorrow, ne?" Nanako suggested.

"Sure," Rinko replied.

* * *

"Tezuka!" Oishi called out at the same time, entering Tezuka's office.

The stoic surgeon looked up from his paperwork. "What is it?"

"I heard from some of the nurses that Ryoma was submitted into this hospital," Oishi said. "But I couldn't find his records anywhere? If anyone should know, you should, Tezuka."

Tezuka sighed and massaged his forehead. He wondered when Oishi would actually stop being a mother hen. But knowing Oishi, he knew it wouldn't happen in this lifetime. Tezuka looked at Oishi. "Promise you won't tell anyone about it."

From the way Tezuka talked, Oishi knew it's important. "Aah," he replied.

Tezuka stood up. "Let's go."

"Ryoma's in a private room," Oishi said.

"We cannot let anyone know that Ryoma's here," Tezuka told his friend.

"Why is he here in the first place?" Oishi asked.

"You'll find out later," Tezuka answered.

When Tezuka opened the door, the scene of Yukimura and Ryoma eating breakfast together greeted them.

"Ohayou," Oishi greeted them as they entered the room. Tezuka closed the door behind them.

"So, how is it possible that Yukimura knew about Ryoma earlier than me?" Oishi asked.

"It's simple really," Yukimura answered. "Ryoma's my patient."

"Oh," Oishi said. Then, it struck him. "Eh?!" He was shocked.

"Great way to spill the beans, Yukimura-senpai," Ryoma said, not feeling the slightest bit of amusement.

"Then, Ryoma is…" Oishi said, looking at Ryoma. "But how?"

"I'm still doing research for that," Yukimura said.

"That's why you quit the US Open," Oishi stated.

"Of course," Ryoma said. "No one in their right mind would purposely miss the US Open, other than my idiot father."

"Aah," Oishi said. Looking at his wristwatch, he said, "I need to go. My shift is starting soon." On his way out, Oishi accidentally hit the wardrobe. "I'm okay," Oishi said. Clearly, he still hadn't completely accepted the fact that Ryoma's pregnant.

Tezuka, who had been by Ryoma's side earlier, said, "I need to go too." He gave Ryoma a kiss on the lips. "I'll come again soon."

"Aah," Ryoma replied, still a little dazed by the kiss.

Yukimura chuckled. "After his check-up, Ryoma should be able to leave today."

"Hai," Tezuka said. "Thanks, Yukimura."

"No problem."

* * *

Sanada stirred his espresso. 'Should I or should I not visit Seiichi,' he thought. He sighed. "Why did I got angry with him in the first place?" he muttered under his breath.

"May I have this seat?"

Sanada looked up. It was Tezuka. "Aah," he answered.

"I heard you already knew about Ryoma," Tezuka said, his eyes never left the menu in his hands.

"Aah," Sanada answered.

"I also heard you and Yukimura had a fight because of it."

"Aah," Sanada replied. "He took Ryoma's case because he's interested in male pregnancies."

"It's common for doctors, or scientists," Tezuka said. "But that doesn't mean Yukimura doesn't care about Ryoma." When Sanada didn't say anything, Tezuka added in, "Don't think about it too much."

After that, they heard a beeping sound. Tezuka stood up. "I'm needed back at the hospital."

After Tezuka walked a few steps, Sanada called out, "Tezuka!" Tezuka turned to look at Sanada. "Arigatou," the judo master said. Tezuka just nodded his head in response.

* * *

"Eiji onii-chan," a kid called out as he entered the pet shop belonged to Kikumaru Eiji.

"Konnichiwa, Aki," Eiji greeted him.

"I'm here to buy Ami," Aki said, with a wide grin on his face. Ami is a kitten in Kikumaru's pet shop. "I'm going to see her first."

"Okay," Eiji said, giving him the thumbs up. Aki ran to where Ami's cage is, and at the same time Aki's mother came in.

"Konnichiwa, Senri-san," Kikumaru greeted.

"Ah, konnichiwa, Kikumaru-san," Senri Ai, the mother of Aki, said.

"Mommy, here's the kitten I want," Aki said happy, running towards his mother with the kitten safely in his hand. "I want to buy Ami."

"So, how much would it be, Kikumaru-san?" Senri Ai asked.

"300 yen," Eiji said. After that, they said goodbyes and Aki and his mother left.

A minute later, Eiji heard the door opened. Eiji, who was busy writing in his register book didn't even bother to look up. He thought it was Aki.

"Did you forget something, Aki-chan?" Eiji asked without looking at the newcomer.

A very familiar voice chuckled. "Eiji, I worry about you. What will happen if a thief came instead of me?"

Eiji immediately looked at the person. With a wide smile, he said, "Fujiko, nya!"

Fuji gave his trademark smile. "Tadaima," he told his best friend.

* * *

That day, Tezuka finished work early. After paying the bills for Ryoma, he took Ryoma back to their apartment. When they arrived, Ryoma was already asleep. So, the older man carried his spouse all the way to their apartment.

After gently putting Ryoma on the bed, Tezuka sat on a chair, next to Ryoma. He looked at Ryoma's sleeping face.

'Somehow, Ryoma looked more free when he's asleep,' Tezuka thought. He remembered what Yukimura told him the other night. He stared far away, with a grim expression on his face.

"_Ryoma might not make it through till the third trimester."_

Suddenly, Tezuka felt something soft pressing onto his lips, making him snapped out of his thought.

"Mitsu, you always tastes like honey," Ryoma said. He was sitting on the bed, on his knees so that he'd be the same height as Tezuka.

Tezuka blinked.

"Why do you have that grim expression on your face?"

When Tezuka still didn't response, Ryoma sighed. He hugged his spouse.

"Ryoma…" Tezuka's voice trailed.

"Are you worried about me?" Ryoma asked. His voice was muffled because he buried his face in Tezuka's chest. "You don't have to be worried."

Tezuka gently hug Ryoma. "How could I not worry about you, Ryoma?"

"Che, you're the one who worked yourself too hard," Ryoma said, pulling away from Tezuka and looking the other way.

Tezuka made Ryoma looked directly at him by placing his thumb under Ryoma's chin. "You're trying to turn the conversation around," Tezuka said, smiling. He caressed Ryoma's hair, making the latter blush slightly.

However, that romantic atmosphere between the two married couple didn't last for long. The doorbell disturbed them.

Ryoma growled as Tezuka stood up. "I'll be back," he said and went to the door.

Tezuka opened the door. "Okaa-san?"

"Nanako and I decided to come and visit," Rinko said with a smile. "May we come in?"

"Ah, sumimasen," Tezuka said, opening the door wider.

"Sorry for suddenly visiting," Nanako apologized.

"Iie, it's alright."

"So, where's Ryoma?" Rinko asked.

"In our room," Tezuka answered. "Ryoma is still weak so he's not allowed to move around yet."

"What happened to Ryoma?" Rinko asked worriedly as they followed Tezuka to the bedroom.

"He just got released from the hospital today," Tezuka said.

"Okaa-san? Nanako-san?" Ryoma said, surprised to see his mother and cousin there.

"Kunimitsu told us you were admitted to the hospital, Ryoma," his mother said worriedly as they sat on the chair pulled out by Tezuka.

"H-Hai," Ryoma replied. "Have you told them yet?" he whispered to his spouse, who took a seat beside him.

Tezuka shook his head. "I think it's better if you tell them," he whispered back.

"Ryoma-kun, why were you admitted to the hospital?" Nanako asked.

"Uhm, there's something I need to tell both of you," Ryoma said. He fidgeted on the bed. Tezuka took Ryoma's hand in his own, squeezing it lightly as a sign of support. "I'm pregnant," Ryoma said to his family.

"I'm sorry, but did you say pregnant?" Nanako asked.

"Yes," Ryoma answered. "I've been pregnant for two months, thus the reason why I can't compete in the US Open."

"I'm sorry, Ryoma," Rinko said. Three pairs of eyes looked at Echizen Rinko. "We- I never thought that it would really happen?"

"What do you mean, okaa-san?"

"Yes, please do explain," Tezuka said.

Rinko sighed, looking at the married couple. "Ryoma, you were born a girl naturally."

Ryoma felt like his heart stopped. "W-What?" Tezuka and Nanako were equally surprised although Tezuka didn't show it.

"Since you were three, you wouldn't wear girls clothes anymore, and when you were five, you said you were born in the wrong body. So, for your happiness, we, Nanjiroh and I, agreed to let you have…"

"…Transgender," Tezuka cut in. Rinko nodded her head. "But that still doesn't explain how Ryoma is now pregnant."

Rinko looked at the floor. "For our own selfishness, we told the surgeon not to remove Ryoma's reproductive organ."

"I guess it was just hard to let go of our little girl," Rinko said, eyes moisten with tears. Nanako swiped away a tear with her finger.

Tezuka was holding Ryoma from the very beginning. When he felt his spouse shaking, he looked down and was surprised to see that Ryoma was actually crying. "Ryoma?" Tezuka said.

Only his sobs answered Tezuka. Then, Ryoma pulled away from Tezuka, went in front of his mother and knelt down. "Okaa-san, arigatou," he said, and lay his head on his mother's lap. _'Gosh, I can't believe I'm being so weak,'_ he thought as he continued sobbing in his mother's lap.

* * *

"Tadaima," Yukimura said after he entered his empty apartment. He switched on the light. The smell of food hit his nose. _'Someone had been here,' _he thought. He walked further slowly and carefully.

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of him, coming out from the kitchen. "Okaeri, Seiichi," the figure said.

Yukimura was surprised. "Gen?"

Sanada stepped into the light. "Hai. I've made dinner."

Yukimura smiled, a genuine smile. "Great, I'm starving."

Yukimura went to his room to keep his things and change clothes. Sanada followed him quietly, and after entering Yukimura's room, he locked the door.

"Gen, I thought you were going to wait outside."

Sanada just ignored Yukimura's words. Instead, he hugged Yukimura from behind. "I'm sorry for being angry for you, and accusing you without any proof at all."

Still in Sanada's embrace, Yukimura turned around. He put a finger on Sanada's lips. "There no need to apologize, it is partly my fault after all." Yukimura kissed Sanada, his lips forcing entry into Sanada's mouth. Sanada gave entry, as his own tongue entered Yukimura's. After the long kiss, Yukimura wanted to continue more, on the bed.

"Didn't you say you were hungry?"

"I'm more hungry for you," Yukimura replied.

**yume: So, what do you think? Please R&R...**

**ps Selamat Hhari Raya to all Muslim users in . Hope you got lots of duit raya...haha. Just kidding...**

**tbc**


End file.
